Undertale One-Shots
by Lomerith
Summary: A collection of One-Shots may contain fontcest in some chapters
1. Climbing the counters

Something hard collided with the top of his head. Sluggishly he opened his eyes to see a familiar purple flame elemental glaring at him. Edge raised his head from the shot covered bar. He grinned at Grillby who was nearly fuming. "Hey buddy there's no smoking allowed after hours." Grillby picked him up roughly by the collar of his jacket. Releasing his grip he dropped him onto the floor. He then stomped away and worked on clearing off a nearby table. The diner was completely empty, Edge must have passed out from drinking too much again. Usually Fell would come in screaming and drag him home before closing time. He looked to the clock and saw it was past midnight. His mind grew hazy as he staggered to his feet. Shakily he walked towards the door almost running into a chair. Pushing it open, the cold Snowdin air whipped through him. The streets were completely deserted. There wasn't even a single light on in any of the houses. Shrugging he sloppily walked the way home.

It took him a lot longer to reach home tonight. He leaned onto every wall and object he passed in order to keep his balance. Their house finally came into view. His stomach was growing impatient and nauseous. Walking up the porch he peered through the window. The lights were out and no one was on the couch. Maybe his night of drinking hadn't been noticed then. Reaching for the doorknob he completely it missed, as his fingers collided with the door. "Fucking door!" he cursed at it angrily. Roughly grabbing the doorknob he twisted it open and walked inside. Slamming the door behind him he waited for Fell's wrath and fury. Not a single noise came from his brothers room though. His mouth felt bone dry now. He stumbled towards the kitchen almost running into the counter. Forcefully he swung open the nearest cupboard. Nothing was behind the door though. Confused he opened another cupboard. There was nothing in this one either. Growing agitated he flung open one more. This one had nothing in it as well. He exclaimed loudly, "What in the HELL!" Kicking the cupboard closed he stomped angrily over to the fridge. Something caught his eye as he walked away from the counter. Looking up he saw where everything had gone. Stacked higher than he could ever reach was all the dishes and even some food. Cursing under his breath he turned and flung the fridge door open. It had been emptied out as well. Slamming the door closed he yelled loudly "FELL! GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE AND PUT THE STUFF BACK!" He waited for his brother to come storming down the stairs, but the house stayed quiet. Even more angry now he slammed all the cupboard doors shut, as he stomped out of the room. Furious he stomped the entire way through the house. He stomped louder as he passed by his brothers room. Still he got no response. Ripping his door open he walked through and slammed it behind himself. Exasperated he collapsed onto his bed. Even though he was boiling mad it didn't take long for him to pass out.

A door slammed waking him from his slumber. His throbbing head let him know he had a terrible hangover. It was then that he remembered all the noise he made last night. Today was going to be hell. There's no way Fell was going to let him live after all that. Slowly he sat up in his bed. Maybe if he actually got up on time he'd show some mercy. He didn't bet on that though. Shuffling up from the bed he quietly opened his door. Stalling for a moment before he walked threw the door. Trying to not make much noise he closed it carefully behind himself. Working his best to hide his hangover he walked carefully down the stairs. Fell didn't even acknowledge his presence as his eyes stayed fixated on the tv. Holding his breath he quickly passed by the tv and into the kitchen. Releasing the held breath, he flinched as Fell shifted on the couch. But he didn't get up or even look towards him. His mouth was still horribly dry from all his drinking last night. He looked up checking to see if everything was still stacked up there. Yup it still was, he complained under his breath. Looking to the table he saw that the chairs were gone too. There was only one way he could think of to get to it. He walked to the counter and pulled himself. Slowly he stood up keeping tight grip of a cupboard. With his other hand he opened one to the right of himself. Inside the cupboard at the very top shelf sat the glasses. He reached towards them but they were up too high. Cursing to himself he stretched out his body trying again. His bony fingers scraped the edge of the glass. Trying to make himself even taller he let go of the other cupboard. This was a bad idea though as he lost his balance. Unable to grab back onto it quick enough he fell backwards. He flailed his arms in panic. Before he even got close to the ground a pair of boney arms wrapped around him. He looked up to see Fell's face filled with rage as he stared back.

"WHY IN THE HELL WERE YOU STANDING UP THERE!" Fell yelled clearly very angry at him.

Quickly growing frustrated that he was being blamed he yelled back. "You were the one who put the stuff up there in the first place! There were no chairs either how else was I supposed to reach anything?!" He struggled trying to break free of Fell's grip. It didn't work in the least though as the taller skeleton kept his arms around him. Fell dropped him onto the couch.

"Don't you dare move an inch." The older brother said storming off. He was still furious but he complied knowing that disobeying wouldn't end well. Minutes passed by as Fell stomped around the house taking everything he had put up high back down. It was entertaining to watch him put everything back. Once everything had been put back into place he sighed loudly.

He turned and stared at Edge his eyes glowing a fierce red. "If I see or hear about you climbing onto anything else." Fell walked closer staring him down. "I'll kill you myself." A chill went down his spine. The couch shifted as Fell sat down next to him. His gaze was now just fixated on the wall. Fell crossed his arms as they sat silently on the couch. Both of them sat in silence for a while. He wanted to say something but feared his brother's wrath. Eventually Fell broke the silence as he flicked the tv on. An action moved flashed across the screen a moment before he changed the channel. Now on the tv was something completely different. A title card played as a horror movie started. Fell's arms uncrossed as one wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. Opening his mouth to say something. He was quickly hushed by Fell as his focus went back to the tv. The two of them watched the movie together. It turned out to be a marathon though as three movies were set to run one after another. His eyes started to grow heavy. Leaning more towards Fell his body relaxed. Eventually his tiredness won the war as he drifted off to sleep

A soft snore filled the air. Edge was now cuddled up against his side. He had fallen asleep already. The taller skeleton let out a sigh. Grabbing the remote he stopped the movie and turned the tv off. Trying not to wake Edge he relaxed into the couch. His gaze then turned to Edge. He'd punish him later for staying at Grillby's so late last night another day. Slowly he pulled Edge into his lap trying not to wake him. Edge was a pretty deep sleeper though. He looked so peaceful right now. Kissing the top of his head he wrapped his arms around Edge. Slowly he started to drift to sleep as well.


	2. Resetting and Reliving

Dim light reflected off the red and gold tiled floor. His head was buried into his jacket staring at the floor. _Why had everything turned out this way?_ Footsteps echoed from down the hallway. He lifted his head up to see **them** standing there. The one who had taken everything from him. "So you finally showed up." They walked closer to him with one arm behind their back. He scoffed "You just had to take it all away. You couldn't just leave us with our happiness." His voice was filled with sorrow. "There all dust now. Not a single one was showed mercy. Why….Why'd you do it?" Their eyes were filled with nothing as they gazed back at him. "You didn't have a reason did you?" Edge's eyes lit up now filled with rage. He snapped his fingers as blasters surrounded Frisk. "I'll make you hurt worse than the fire's of hell ever could. You fucking brother killer." Frisk withdrew the hand hiding behind their back. A dust covered knife glinted at him. "Bring it on kid"

Their battle went on for what seemed to be an eternity. He didn't know how many more dodges were left in him. The knife blade swung down as he nimbly took a step backwards. He panted trying to catch his breath. They weren't holding back in the slightest. Edge summoned another row of bones and sent it flying at them. Frisk gracefully dodged, not a single one made contact. As they finished a malicious grin spread across their face. Their knife came down again in a vain attempt to make contact. He dodged it once again. _Dammit they just don't give up._ Frisk stared him down as they tossed and caught the knife waiting for his next move. There was no way he could dodge the next one. _Looks like I'll just have to end this._ The next words came slowly from his mouth, "A small shred of me hoped I'd just be able to kill you here and it'd all be over finally. But you're just so determined to see this threw to the end. I guess it's time to use my special attack then." Frisk was now slowly backing away from him, their gaze didn't waver though. _If I'm going to die it'll be on my terms_. He summoned a red pointed bone into his hand. "Make sure you don't blink, you soulless bastard. I want this sight to remind you of everyone you betrayed. Everyone you turned to dust. Don't you ever forget us, especially not **him**." Before they had a chance to ACT he forced the bone threw his ribs. It made contact with his soul as it shattered instantly. He could feel all his strength leave him. His body had nothing left now. Edge gave one last grin though as he crumpled to the ground. _It was all finally over now. All the pain he had gone threw, everything he had to experience. He was finally free from it all. Maybe now they'd all be able to meet on the other side of death's door. Looks like we'll finally get our 'happy' ending again Fell._ Something pulled his mind back to his surroundings. From down the hallway, loud clicking could be heard as heels met the tiled floor. He tried to see who is was but his vision was fading quickly. Only a vague fuzzy outline could be seen. Tall bright red boots stopped in front of him. They looked familiar, he wanted to say something. But no words would form as he felt himself fade into nothingness.

Suddenly all the feeling came back to his body. He jolted awake and immediately shot upright. _Where am I?_ Familiarity surrounded him as he realised where he was now. Somehow he was back in his room. _Oh no._ Was all he could think as memories came flooding back to him. _Why was he back here_?! His eyes started to sting, "I don't want want to live this day over again!" Edge's voice was filled with fear. This all had to just be a nightmare right? He pulled hard on the collar around his neck. Edge could feel it too well to be a dream. All his emotions hit him full force again. Pulling a pillow to his face, he tried to stifle back a sob. It did little to help as stronger and stronger sobs followed.

Fell's hand searched the cupboard. He could have sworn there was another box of lasagna noodles sitting right here last night. _This won't do everything must be perfectly organised_! Swiftly he started to rearrange the cupboard, meticulously placing everything back in order. A loud noise broken his concentration. _What in the hell was that_? He backed away from the cupboard as it continued. It sounded like crying? "Dammit Edge." Fell cursed to himself. They both knew well about not showing any weakness. Edge wasn't always the best at it though. His meager one hp didn't help the situation either. Fell knew this had to stop. If another monster heard someone crying they'd strike it down without hesitation.

He marched out of the kitchen, up the stairs and to his brother's door. Soft sobbing could be heard on the other side. Fell swung the door open forcefully and ready to teach his brother a lesson. Edge was curled up on his bed, his face stuffed into a pillow. His will wavered, there was clearly something deep affecting his brother. Edge had heard him enter as his sobbing got slightly softer. But he seemed unable to stop completely. Fell just stood in the doorway as his mind offered no solution to the puzzle before him. He couldn't decide what to do anymore. Slowly Edge's sobbing got louder again. A feeling of sympathy was growing within him. _I've got to make him stop it or we'll both look weak at this rate._ Fell walked towards his brother and reached out to touch him. Edge heard him approach though as he unburied his head from the pillow. He looked up at him, fear now joined his sad expression. His brother scooted himself further away. Neither had enough time to properly react as Edge fell off his bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud. _Fuck! He better not have hurt himself!_ The tall skeleton quickly moved to where Edge was now laying. His brother still held the pillow to his face as he tried to sit himself upright. Fell reached towards him once again.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" His brother yelled loudly threw tears. Edge scooted himself away only stopping once his back finally ran into the wall. He started to cower and sob even worse now. Fell was getting frustrated now. Stomping over to his brother, he raised his hand into the air. But his will wavered once again. He couldn't bring himself to hit Edge who was now a crying, cowering and sobbing mess. Edge didn't seem like he was going to stop any time soon. A thought floated into his mind. _That might work._ Walking to his brother's bed, he pulled a blanket off. Fell paced back to his brother. Not giving him the chance to move away, he bent down and wrapped it tightly around Edge. This reminded him of when Edge used to do the same to him when he was younger. He'd have a bad day and come home crying. His brother and him would sit wrapped under a blanket until he felt better. _Simple times those were_ he thought as the sobbing from Edge slowed down. _Finally, it looks like he's calming down now._ Fell attempted to stand back up to his feet. But a pair of arms had been wrapped around his waist. He staggered from the sudden weight as he was forced to sit down or he'd fall on his face.

He inquired on this situation now curious, "What are you doing Edge?" His brother didn't offer an answer. The grip around his waist tightened. Sighing he gave up on standing for now. Edge buried his face into Fell's chest as he pulled himself closer. _Well this is better then him crying at least._ They sat there for a while as Fell eventually grew bored and let his mind wander. It took a while but eventually Edge released his grip from Fell. "You finally feeling normal now?" Fell asked exhausted from the whole ordeal.

Edge let out a timid reply "Yeah, sorry about that boss. I don't know what happened." Fell's brow rose from that last statement. He could easily see threw his brother's lie. Part of him wanted to force the truth out from him. But if he set him off again they'd be back at square one with more crying and sobbing.

"You can skip patrol for today." The older skeleton said calmly "You're too much of a mess right now. If something attacks and kills you, I'll lose a lackey." Edge didn't reply, his gaze was stuck to the floor. Fell hesitated before trying to stand up again.

He made it to his knees before a meek voice stopped him. "Hey boss?" Fell turned his gaze looking back to Edge. "Can we just sit here for a while just the two of us...?" Edge had a bright crimson blush running across his pale white face. He could feel his own face heating up. _Why in the fuck does he have to look so cute right now_?

There was a long debate that went on in his head before he replied. "Fine." His brother's grin almost took over his entire face as he wrapped the blanket around them both. Edge reburied himself into Fell's chest.

"Promise me one thing." He paused before continuing hoping Fell wouldn't get mad. "You won't look for humans today." His grip grew tighter around his brother as he hugged him pleadingly.

He sighed, "Alright." Only for today and just this once would he allow it. Fell hugged the smaller skeleton back as they watched the snow fall outside his window together.


End file.
